1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention are associated with systems and procedures used for minimally invasive surgery, and more particularly to telemanipulative systems used for such surgery.
2. Background Art
Minimally invasive surgery is known under various names (e.g., endoscopy, laparoscopy, arthroscopy, endovascular, keyhole, etc.), often specific to the anatomical area in which work is done. Such surgery includes the use of both hand-held and teleoperated/telemanipulated/telepresence (robot assisted/telerobotics) equipment, such as the da Vinci® Surgical System made by Intuitive Surgical, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., Both diagnostic (e.g., biopsy) and therapeutic procedures are done. Instruments may be inserted into a patient percutaneously via surgical incision or via natural orifice. A new, experimental minimally invasive surgery variation is Natural Orifice Transluminal Endoscopic Surgery (NOTES), in which instruments enter via a natural orifice (e.g., mouth, nostril, ear canal, anus, vagina, urethra) and continue to a surgical site via a transluminal incision (e.g., in a gastric or colonic wall) within the body. Although teleoperative surgery using the da Vinci® Surgical System provides great benefits over, for instance, many hand-held procedures, for some patients and for some anatomical areas the da Vinci® Surgical System is unable to effectively access a surgical site. In addition, further reducing the size and number of incisions aids patient recovery and helps reduce patient trauma and discomfort.
The number of degrees of freedom (DOFs) is the number of independent variables that uniquely identify the pose/configuration of a system. Since robotic manipulators are kinematic chains that map the (input) joint space into the (output) Cartesian space, the notion of DOF can be expressed in any of these two spaces. In particular, the set of joint DOFs the set of joint variables for all the independently controlled joints. Without loss of generality, joints are mechanisms that provide a single translational (prismatic joints) or rotational (revolute joints) DOF. Any mechanism that provides more than one DOF motion is considered, from a kinematic modeling perspective, as two or more separate joints. The set of Cartesian DOFs is usually represented by the three translational (position) variables (e.g., surge, heave, sway) and by the three rotational (orientation) variables (e.g. Euler angles or roll/pitch/yaw angles) that describe the position and orientation of an end effector (or tip) frame with respect to a given reference Cartesian frame.
For example, a planar mechanism with an end effector mounted on two independent and perpendicular rails has the capability of controlling the x/y position within the area spanned by the two rails (prismatic DOFs). If the end effector can be rotated around an axis perpendicular to the plane of the rails, then there are then three input DOFs (the two rail positions and the yaw angle) that correspond to three output DOFs (the x/y position and the orientation angle of the end effector).
Although the number of Cartesian DOFs is at most six, a condition in which all the translational and orientational variables are independently controlled, the number of joint DOFs is generally the result of design choices that involve considerations of the complexity of the mechanism and the task specifications. Accordingly, the number of joint DOFs can be more than, equal to, or less than six. For non-redundant kinematic chains, the number of independently controlled joints is equal to the degree of mobility for the end effector frame. For a certain number of prismatic and revolute joint DOFs, the end effector frame will have an equal number of DOFs (except when in singular configurations) in Cartesian space that will correspond to a combination of translational (x/y/z position) and rotational (roll/pitch/yaw orientation angle) motions.
The distinction between the input and the output DOFs is extremely important in situations with redundant or “defective” kinematic chains (e.g., mechanical manipulators). In particular, “defective” manipulators have fewer than six independently controlled joints and therefore do not have the capability of fully controlling end effector position and orientation. Instead, defective manipulators are limited to controlling only a subset of the position and orientation variables. On the other hand, redundant manipulators have more than six joint DOFs. Thus, a redundant manipulator can use more than one joint configuration to establish a desired 6-DOF end effector pose. In other words, additional degrees of freedom can be used to control not just the end effector position and orientation but also the “shape” of the manipulator itself. In addition to the kinematic degrees of freedom, mechanisms may have other DOFs, such as the pivoting lever movement of gripping jaws or scissors blades.
It is also important to consider reference frames for the space in which DOFs are specified. For example, a single DOF change in joint space (e.g., the joint between two links rotates) may result in a motion that combines changes in the Cartesian translational and orientational variables of the frame attached to the distal tip of one of the links (the frame at the distal tip both rotates and translates through space). Kinematics describes the process of converting from one measurement space to another. For example, using joint space measurements to determine the Cartesian space position and orientation of a reference frame at the tip of a kinematic chain is “forward” kinematics. Using Cartesian space position and orientation for the reference frame at the tip of a kinematic chain to determine the required joint positions is “inverse” kinematics. If there are any revolute joints, kinematics involves non-linear (trigonometric) functions.